Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to non-dispersive infrared gas analyzers, and more particularly, to a non-dispersive infrared gas analyzer with a circuit for compensating for interfering gases that are present in a sample gas, a circuit for stabilizing the temperature of infrared sensors, and/or a circuit for compensating for lamp degradation due to lamp aging effects.